Talk:Edward Nashton (New Earth)
Naming: Quizmaster/Enigma So, our naming conventions have always been controversial with what's considered somebody's real name, but I'm fairly certain that he's legally Edward Nigma. Anyway, what about the antimatter Quizmaster? I want to make a page for him, especially as he seems to be popping up quite a bit in Trinity, but I don't know whether or not to name the page Edward Nigma. Because he's never been referred to as Nashton. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:30, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :I think there should be two different articles. Aren't they two different people? If not, could you explain to me who who it is and what he did in, mainly, Trinity? ~ J. A. R. Head ::Is there an official source that makes "Nashton" as his real name canon? I've never read anything indicating that, at least, not post-crisis. - Hatebunny 16:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I never read the issue, but it supposedly happened somewhere in Question Vol 1. It's post-Crisis only -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Best source I can think of would be ''Riddler: Year One. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I always wondered, Why? Why Nashton? I can't find the source to that. Riddler Year One clearly states Nigma as his real name. S.S. (talk) 02:18, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :I found this image in . - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:38, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::That's a really obscure reference. So we assume all the times he have stated his name as Nigma, he just never followed Gordon's advise. Fine. Glad you answered. - S.S. (talk) 00:10, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Good? is he good because he somewat helps the heroes? Darthdj31 04:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :He's good because he had a change of heart. He used to be a full-fledged villain, but then he turned over to the good side and became a private detective. sometimes he work directly with the Bat-Family on cases now. you probably missed that story. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) He didn't so easily become good. He was knocked out and woke up in the hospital with no memory of what happened to him before. So, what he did was become a detective and now he works with the Bat Fam. ~ J. A. R. Head Bad link Riddler article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe Goes to a web page that: 1) Is not on the page about Riddler 2)When going to the part where Riddler is discussed, there is less than a paragraph, and claims The Question convinced him to turn good, and that he became possessed by a demon. I'm getting rid of it, but if someone finds reason to keep it up, go ahead and restore it.PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:25, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Eye and hair color? It's changed many times within the same universe. Is there a particular reason "blue" and "black" are listed? Because his eyes have ranged from green to blue to even purple, and blonde is the only hair color he's never had (when he has hair) PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:41, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :Generally, we go with what guidebooks say, not what artist draw. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:32, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Merging I want to talk about possibly merging Edward Nigma (Earth-One) into this article. I have reviewed both pages and I really just don't see any reason for having them separate. There have been no significant changes to his origins... they have pretty much stayed consistent since his first appearance in . There have been no real changes to his history or continuity that I can see. This page currently has his first appearance listed as a background cameo in Millennium which seems silly to me. I am open to debate, but I currently see no benefit to keeping the pages separate. It just leaves us with a weird gap in his history between "Origins" and Millennium. I want to overhaul this entire page, and I think the first step is including his full history. It seems like Crisis did not reboot the Riddler in any significant way. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:52, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's a good idea. Although, I'm curious about how the naming would be. The universe designation would be NE or EO? Are we calling him Nigma or Nashton? I think it is important to point it out since those are the only aspects that differ between versions. - S.S. (talk) 04:01, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I would be merging Edward Nigma (Earth-One) into this one, so the page would be at Edward Nashton (New Earth). The retcon says he legally changed his name prior to becoming the Riddler, so it works with the name Nigma being used previously. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:27, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Edward Nigma (Earth-Two) As it mentions on Mike's Amazing World of Comics, there was a Riddler of Earth-2, appearing in Detective #140 and #142. The Riddler of Earth-1 made his debut in Batman #171. Therefore, there should be an entry for the Golden Age version, however briefly he was seen. Multiverse Man 1 (talk) 05:39, October 16, 2019 (UTC)